


"If Marriage Be the Fruit of Love" (or, Jehan's Wedding Poem for Enjolras and Grantaire)

by RighteousAnger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Marriage, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousAnger/pseuds/RighteousAnger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan's not sure if he can express more than 180 years of sexual tension in a single poem, but he'll sure as hell try. Well, okay, so most of that was spent in heaven or something, but the point stands.<br/>Those two <i>would</i> want to kiss and exchange rings in front of <i>that very window</i>. Jehan had been shot long before he could witness the famous scene, but still, he wouldn't have it any other way. He'll declaim their wedding gift with tremendous feeling, early in the ceremony, and have the whole audience weepy-eyed long before any actual <i>vows</i> roll around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If Marriage Be the Fruit of Love" (or, Jehan's Wedding Poem for Enjolras and Grantaire)

**Author's Note:**

> (I was helping to write a massive reincarnation fic that ended with Enjolras and Grantaire getting married in the Musain, but my collaborator died and I can't really keep going on it anymore, at least not at the moment, so I've decided to just post the poem we had Jehan write for the ceremony. Our Jehan liked to keep to archaic-sounding language for his poetry even though he was the first one to start speaking modern-sounding French.)

If marriage be the fruit of love, and love be God’s dominion,  
Then every blissful wedded pair shares in the saints’ communion.  
The joy of love can touch all souls that quicken at its calling;  
And every tie from soul to soul can only bring rejoicing.  
Thus is it here. Who once were two, and who by fate were swindled,  
Were brought again to whence they fell, and holding hands, rekindled.  
Now one in heart, and one in soul, and one in truth and feeling,  
They plight their troth: two blessèd souls, who have been granted healing.  
And by the witness of this throng, whose goodwill they both cherish,  
They pledge in faith, that each to each, their love will ever flourish.  
Let ev’ry soul that would on earth profess to loving-kindness  
Be glad with them, and all those here, and justice in its blindness.


End file.
